READ MY STORY!
by Physco Angel
Summary: I'm getting really demanding ain't I. Look I'll be pulling this story soon so Read AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Meeting  
  
(A/N): I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (they belong to J.K. Rowling), but the story plot is mine. So please don't use it without my consent.  
  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley used to be a dull girl with freckles and untamed red hair, who worshiped the ground Harry Potter walked on. But that dull little girl is long since gone. Virginia Weasley now stood at 5'4" at age 15 soon to be 16. Her fiery red hair was beautifully curly and perfect as it fell to the tops of her shoulders.  
Her skin was pale, well very pale; her lips were plump and a delicious shade of pink. Dark delicate lashes, along with perfectly shaped eyebrows, surrounded her large chocolate eyes. Her entire face defined the word beauty.  
Her frame was thin and well proportioned, her legs weren't too short nor too long and her hips curved out perfectly. Everything about her body was perfect, every guys dream.  
  
Well, the famous Harry Potter has just arrived at the Weasley's. He hasn't seen Virginia since last year at Hogwarts and then she was still that scrawny little girl. Whoever thought someone could change that much over so little time. Well let's see what is going to happen.  
Virginia dressed in short, short low-rise white shorts, a red tube top, and red tennis shoes. She slid into a seat across from Harry. "Harry, please pass me the orange juice?"  
"Yeah, here Gin..." Harry stared at her wide-eyed. Virginia stifled a laugh as Harry yelped in pain as Ron's foot came in contact with his shin.  
After Harry's little push into reality, breakfast was really quite uneventful. Kings Cross on the other hand was well, interesting.  
  
"Virginia, come sit beside me." Harry said as he patted the seat beside him and Virginia gracefully sat, crossing her legs seductively. Ron sent Harry a glare that seemed it could kill.  
The Hogwarts Express leapt into motion. "So Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked trying to steal the attention from Virginia.  
"Very boring. I mean. The Dursleys, ugh." Harry said with a groan.  
"Well that's how all muggles are Potter." A cold, hateful but beautiful all the same voice said from the open compartment door.  
"Malfoy! You are not at all welcome here, and neither are your goons." Hermione spat out.  
"Well the problem is Granger, is that all the other compartments are entirely full and you happen to have three extra seats in here." Draco Malfoy was a muscular teen standing at 6'1". His face was strong and chiseled, well defined. Perfect actually, along with cold gray eyes that seemed to see things others could or would not. He had his silver blonde hair spiked up. He wore baggy black jeans and a green button up shirt thrown over a white muscle shirt. Draco's skin was no longer a pale white but a light golden tan color that seemed to suit him well, perfectly.  
"Ron let him, Vincent and Gregory sit here. Just because they have no hearts does not mean you have to forget yours." Virginia said looking up from her book at her brother. The three Slytherins looked her up and down.  
"Fine Ginny," Virginia winced at the nickname. "But if they piss me off I'm given you hell."  
"Whatever Ron." Virginia waved him off and finally looked up at Draco.  
She was caught in his gray stare. She saw something there in his eyes but before she could identify what it was Ron said rather annoyed, "Sit."   
The three Slytherins sat across from the Gryffindors. Ron began talking to Harry ignoring the unwanted three. Harry pretended to be interested in the conversation as he put his hand on Virginia's thigh, caressing the tender pale skin. Virginia pulled his hand away and Draco let out a deep rumbling laugh that caught Ron's attention.  
"What are you laughing at Malfoy!?" Ron's face was a deep red; Harry's was loosing all color, and Virginia's flickered with laughter that encouraged Draco.  
"It seems, Weasley, that your little sister doesn't like Potter touching her." Virginia stifled her giggles.  
Draco is absolutely right Ron. I'd prefer that Harry keep his hands to himself like a good boy." Ron looked to Harry in disbelief and Harry's pale frighten face confirmed Draco's words.  
Ron lunged at Harry and was able to get a couple could well aimed punches in before Hermione and Virginia pulled Ron off of the bloodied Harry. "Ronald Calm Down!" Hermione yelled struggling to keep a hold of him.  
"I will, when Harry keeps his hands off my sister!" Ron shouted trying to get to Harry but now even Draco was now blocking his way. "MOVE MALFOY!"  
"Look Ron, Harry will not touch me again, will you Harry?" Virginia said the last part pointedly.  
"I will not touch her again Ron. I promise." Harry said as he and Hermione tried to stop the blood from flowing out his nose.  
By the time everyone had calmed down the Hogwarts express had arrived. Virginia sighed with relief as she climbed into one of the horseless carriages that would take her to Hogwarts.  
She sat quietly as the carriage swiftly took her to the entrance hall, where she saw Cally, Jessica, and Cindy waiting for her. "Hi guys," she said quietly to them and then followed them into the Great Hall. They sat at one end of the Gryffindor table. The Sorting Ceremony went by fast and Virginia just pushed around the food on her plate.  
"Virginia you feeling ok?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm just tired, excuse me." Virginia replied quietly and walked out of the Great Hall, barely missed by most. The night was calm and beautiful tonight so she headed up to the Astronomy Tower completely oblivious to her pursuer.  
Finally Virginia came to the last door that would lead her to pure bliss. Virginia stepped out into the unusually warm air. The stars winked at her from their place in the sky. She laid herself down on her back calmly, letting the beauty surround her.  
"Do you always break the rules?" Virginia tilted her head back and caught a glimpse of a tall blonde, and then nonchalantly she looked back to the winking stars.  
"Well if this is breaking a rule Mr. I'm Head Boy, what are you doing here?" Virginia replied cruelly. "Now go bother Harry or my brother, I'm not in the mood to listen to you." Then as an after thought, "Or anyone for that matter."  
"Well I have a proposition for you. It'll teach Potter to have more respect for women and piss your brother off as well."  
"I'm listening." Virginia said as she stood up to face Draco.  
"Alright, we pretend we're together get got making out a couple of times, then well use your imagination."  
"But I thought the High and Mighty Malfoys do not touch us poor Weasleys."  
"That was my father and you know when Voldermort was killed by Dumbledore all the Death Eaters were given the Kiss, along with my father."  
"Oh." Was all Virginia could manage, as the shock of last year's events could be so unimportant to him? She looked up into his gray eyes. "I think teaching Harry and Ron a lesson shall be fun. I'll meet you in the library at 1:00 a.m. You do have an invisibility cloak do you not?"  
"Yes I do, but do you?" Draco said remembering that invisibility cloaks were very expensive.   
"I'll steal Harry's, look I got go. Remember 1:00a.m., library." She said forcefully, and then called over her shoulder. "Don't be late." Virginia hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. What have I gotten myself into?   
  
  
  
  
(A/N): So tell what do you think? Please, Please, PLEASE review. I'm new at this so I'll continue if you review. 


	2. Hidden Room

Unexpected  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hidden Room  
  
(A/N): Once again I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
LIBRARY 1:00 A.M.  
  
Where is she? Draco thought angrily. And she told me not to be late.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry I'm late, Cally was giving me hell." Virginia said quietly still invisible. "Put your cloak back on. Now lets go somewhere not even Dumbledore knows about, come on." Virginia pushed her hand out of Harry's invisibility cloak so Draco could see and take it.  
As Virginia's hand was surrounded by Draco's a chill ran up and down her spine. She pulled Draco to the restricted area in the library. She looked keenly at the corner wall that had quite a bit of cracks.  
Draco could see her wand searching each crack and then the wand pressed an extremely tiny crack that you could barely see. The walls split apart to reveal a door way big enough for a full man squeeze (and I mean squeeze) through. Virginia pulled Draco through with some difficulty.  
"How did you find this place?" Draco looked around enthralled as he pulled his cloak off. Virginia pulled off her cloak and whispered, "Lumos".  
"Come on, the best part is still to come. Now back to your question. During my 2nd year I was having nightmares about Tom..."  
"Tom?"  
"Tom Riddle, you know Voldermort. Any way one night I wandered into the restricted area to see if there were any charms for me to stop having nightmares. Well I couldn't find any way so I butted my wand into the wall and I found this." Draco was once again enchanted by the room that now stood before him.   
It had a grand canopy bed with shimmering orange curtains that were transparent. The comforter on the bed was orange, and the armchair by the fire was the same shade of orange. The stone floor was covered by a dark shade of orange, and the ceiling was exactly like the one in the great hall. "Orange?"   
"Yeah it used to be purple but I changed to my favorite color. Now sit and listen to my rules for this so called relationship." Virginia plopped herself down on the bed and motioned for him to sit in the arm chair by the fire place.  
"Rules?" Draco said as he sat down. "Rules are no fun."   
"Stop being a baby and listen." Virginia said rather vehemently.  
"Ok, chill, I'm listening."  
"Alright, hands are to stay on top of my clothing at all times and absolutely no tongue."  
"NO tongue? Your taking al the fun out of this you know that don't you?"  
"Look these are my rules, if ya don't like em leave." Virginia flipped her red curls away from her face in anger. God she's gorgeous... Where the fuck did that come from?! Draco's sudden thought made him angry.  
"Calm down, Virginia," Draco hid his anger like he does with all his emotions. "I'll play by your rules. So do you have a plan?"  
"Yeah. Alright Hermione sits in a certain chair in the back of the library every day after she eats. So first we let her see us snogging, then later we let Ron and Harry see us. Hermione will keep her mouth shut cause I told her we were in love and we have to convince her it's true, so we have to let her catch us more than once. And I was thinking that since this Friday you have double potions with the Gryffindors, that you sneak out class early and when Harry, Hermione and Ron come out they'll see us snogging."  
"That's a great plan but as soon as Potter and Weasel boy see us they'll kill me on the spot."  
"Not if you inform Vincent and Gregory and make sure they get out of class first." Draco sat thinking. Virginia sat very proud of herself.  
"I like it, so at lunch tomorrow we meet in the library."  
"Yep, Oh and come straight here, Hermione eats fast and sometimes she doesn't eat at all."  
"Ok, see ya later, babe." And with that Draco left. 


	3. All goes to Hell

Chapter 3 : Snogging  
  
  
  
Draco found Virginia waiting in the back of the library. He walked up to her and snaked his arm around her. "Granger's right behind me." Virginia spotted her just as Draco started to kiss her. She tensed for a moment, then kissed him back.  
Hermione huffed in disgust and then left quickly muttering about not finding peace anywhere. Virginia pulled away laughing. Draco dropped his arm and laughed as well.   
Virginia snatched up Draco's hand and led him to a table. "So, since I'm your "girlfriend" I might as well know some things about ya." Draco gave a slight chuckle and leaned back in his seat.  
"What do you know?"  
"Well what's your favorite thing to do, your favorite color, stuff like that?"  
"Way to many........." Draco broke off looking at the door. Virginia turned and saw a red faced Ron, a shocked Harry, and an impassive Hermione.  
"Oh shit." Virginia muttered.  
"Oh shit's right." Draco replied as the dream team made their way over.  
  
(A/N): I hate were this is going. Now if I don't get many good reviews and if my writers block does not disappear I am gonna pull the story and start over. 


End file.
